


Must I fix Everything?

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Again, Gen, too lazy to put every character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything Marvel/Disney, or anything else I use in my story, except the plot.So, random shower thought turned into snippet idea.  Anyway, once again, as per my usual: I take great liberties. I right this stuff for fun, because I enjoy it, not because I want to stay true to canon. If you don’t like it, don’t read it. If you read it and don’t like it, then please keep it to yourself. Thank you. Enjoy, anyone who can. Here we go.
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	Must I fix Everything?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything Marvel/Disney, or anything else I use in my story, except the plot. 
> 
> So, random shower thought turned into snippet idea. Anyway, once again, as per my usual: I take great liberties. I right this stuff for fun, because I enjoy it, not because I want to stay true to canon. If you don’t like it, don’t read it. If you read it and don’t like it, then please keep it to yourself. Thank you. Enjoy, anyone who can. Here we go.

Harry Potter, age five hundred and seventy six, was tired. Not tired physically, no, he just got a  _ great _ night's sleep. No, he was tired mentally, emotionally. Nothing, absolutely nothing had changed in the wizarding world. He had killed Voldemort, when he was bloody seventeen years old, and he had hoped for change… but nothing came. He thought, maybe people needed some time, some more chances to recover. 

  
  


Nope. 

  
  


Death Eater's walked free with gold changing hands, and laws that would better their world were laughed at and shot down. Thankfully, however, Minister Shacklebolt had made sure to give him and his two best friends a blanket pardon. There had been whispers of seeing him in Azkaban for murdering ‘prominent purebloods’. Oh, that had riled him up something fierce. 

  
  


The real problem, though, started when he was twenty one. He stopped aging. Completely. Sure, he got wiser in his mind, his magic grew as he used it… but he was a fresh faced, barely wet behind the ears looking twenty one year old. To his great joy, his two best friends, hell his whole adopted family, did not care. They understood that magic kept you young, and he was almost insanely powerful. He went on with his life, as much as he could, and was grateful to have a large family with his wife Ginerva. 

  
  


Of course, he didn’t immediately marry and settle down with her. He traveled the world, explored the vastness he never got to, and she sometimes joined him. Well, it was usually doing her season down time as she was the seeker for the  _ Holyhead Harpies _ . Ginerva, he had gotten used to calling her by her whole name, and she really didn't mind too much, had given him four wonderful children after he finally settled down. He mostly stood at home with them in their formative years, and well before Hogwarts. 

  
  


Ron often joked that he was a ‘house husband’, but he loved it. There was no stress to impress anyone, to really be anything more than ‘dad’, and it was perfect in his eyes. Yet, as time went by, the world (at least in Britain), got worse. It got so terrible, in fact, that he had to take every knut he owned out of Gringotts and leave, with his family and cherished loved ones, to another country. It was a lot more peaceful, for a time, until once again a dark lord sprouted up in Britain. 

  
  


Then, peace was gone. Completely, and utterly gone. The new dark lord, self styling himself as an heir to Voldemort, broke the Statute of Secrecy, in the most terrible way he could: He killed the reigning non-magical monarch. To say that the magicals were outnumbered, and outgunned, was a vast understatement. They lasted two years, before the non-magicals found them, and then… then they were made examples of. The English were  _ not _ forgiving, in the slightest. Soon after that, the United Nations got involved, and magical communities all over the world were either discovered, or they vanished off the face of the earth. 

  
  


It was now the year two thousand five hundred and fifty six, and most of the world was uninhabitable. From magic and nuclear fallout coating a good portion of the surface of the earth, war had decimated the planet, especially after the first missile was fired. Harry sighed, having long since realized that such poison, such disease, could not touch him. After the Horcrux was gone, his soul cleansed, the Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears in his blood gave him a personal panacea in his body. His magic protected his skin from any surface damage, though it was not to say he couldn’t lose parts. They just… grew back. Yeah, that was concerning when you thought you lost an arm, and the next day it's back again. 

  
  


Ginerva may have screamed for a few hours. 

  
  


Harry sighed as he walked into the crater that had been Great Britain, both magical and non. The only thing left standing, that kept people away (aside from the nuclear fallout), was the sinister looking and feeling Veil of Death. Harry, oddly enough, felt at peace around this archway. He sighed softly, stroking his hands over it lightly, smiling as he heard the voices of his loved ones. He’d be with them soon, he knew it. Nothing survived going through the veil, nothing living at least. His last great (give or take a few), grandchild, had died due to radiation poisoning thirty years ago, and that had been a sad day.

  
Magic could do wondrous things, but it had not advanced to that point yet. So, Harry was the last Potter-Black on this world, and he would be the last one. He took another deep breath, and took a step through the veil, to the next great adventure. 

  
  


~MIFE?~

  
  


Harry stumbled a bit as he came out of the other side, and opened his eyes to see now the expected every brilliant whiteness of the afterlife, but the peppered starry blackness of space. 

  
  


“What in the every Bloody _FUCK_?” Harry exclaimed, twitching softly as he was on a small platform of floating space debris, and there was someone in front of him on a throne made of… bones?

  
  


“Who dares?” The figure said, an oddly sweet, feminine voice, but clearly agitated. He was then looking up at a woman, whom looked like the personification of death itself. The form shifted, to a beautiful, ebony haired human, her eyes alight with a glorious glint. “Yes!” She exclaimed, jumping in the air and giggling like an over excited schoolgirl. 

  
  


“I ask again.” Harry said, his teeth bared in a snarl. “What in the ever bloody fuck?” He hissed out, and she calmed down immediately, before  _ bowing _ to him. 

  
  


“I am sorry, my lord, I was just… so very happy.” She said, before she placed a hand on his head, and magic flowed into his mind. Harry groaned at the new information pumping into his head, and then he blacked out. 

  
~MIFE?~ 

  
  


Harry woke up, no headache or pain, but he was alone. He sat up with a twitch his eyes, snarling heavily as he processed the new information. Alright, this would take getting used to, but apparently he was not just a weird, freaky magical immortal. Oh, no. That would be normal, for Harry. Then again, apparently Harry never did normal. 

  
  


He was not just an immortal, he was  _ the _ immortal. He was Death, with a capital ‘D’. It seemed that centuries ago, millennia really, Death vanished. So, in his place various gods and demons spawned to preserve a semblance of balance. When Harry had been born, he had been instilled with the immortal essence of the First and Last one. As he had still been young, the essence of Death was locked away by the Horcrux, but once that had gone it had started to fill his body with more power than could really be comprehended. 

  
  


The woman he had met had been this universe’s embodiment of him, but with him here, she could go about and life a  _ normal _ immortal life. He huffed and grumbled, getting to his feet and sighing. So many things he had to deal with now, and it was getting sick and tired of it. He closed his eyes, and then when he opened them again there was brightness of a sun on a rather nice summer day. 

  
  


Well, nice in terms of weather. The alien invasion, however, not so nice. He blinked and looked at the orb of energy in front of him, and the pulsing power within. He growled and watched as aliens poured out of the portal it had created, and then he saw the battle below as he moved to the edge of the building he was clearly on top of. His eye twitched again, especially when he saw the civilians being hurt, or killed. 

He let out a growl of primal fury, and his arms pulled back before coming together in a massive slam above his head towards the portal. There was a near ear splitting  _ schlorp _ , that came from the portal, before it literally snapped shut. The aliens, cut off from whatever was on the other side, shuddered and dropped to lifelessness. He snarled and snapped his fingers, twitching in rage, summoning his servants: The Dementors. 

“Those. Do you see them?” Harry pointed to one of the fallen aliens. “Gather them up, and dump them into the nearest volcano. **NOW**!” He snapped, and the specters went to do just that. He hissed and dropped from his higher vantage point, having appeared on the very top of the tower, and went to the man who was twitching and slowly sitting up. 

  
  


“What is your name?” Harry asked, going into what Hermione had started calling ‘gentle healer mode’. 

  
  


“Erik Selvig.” Erik said, blinking lightly. “I’m a doctor of Astrophysics.” He went on, and Harry nodded softly, putting the man asleep, but not after healing his body and mind. He then heard something land behind him, standing to look at the newcomer. 

  
  


“Friend or Foe?” The man (?) said. He was in some kind of armor, Gold and Red, very Gryffindor. Harry liked it. Harry’s eyes shimmered to the blackest of colors for a moment. 

  
  


“Friend, Anthony Edward Stark, I assure you.” Harry said, walking away and watching as his Dementors went to work. Harry could understand the question, he was in black battle robes, he looked ready for war. Harry frowned and looked around the destroyed part of the city, before humming and moving to raise his hands. He was interrupted, this time by man, Anthony Stark, behind him. 

  
  


“That’s nice, Gandalf, but you need to get to safety. In case you haven’t noticed, there is an invasion going on.” Tony said, before he noticed that the portal was closed. Just as he was about to move to get the Tesseract, it moved with great speed to Harry’s hands. A snarl escaped the ebony haired man’s throat, before he started to squeeze the cube in his hand. Tony’s repulsors came up again, especially when the cube started to turn black and melt away. 

  
  


“Infinity stones.” Harry hissed, only knowing about them because of the information he was ‘gifted’. “Good for nothing but strife and pain.” He said, and Tony saw the cube shatter, a small blue stone in the other man’s hand. It was then crushed violently, with a snarl from Harry. Just like that, it was gone, not even a wisp of power left. 

  
  


“What the hell, Gandalf?” Tony asked, about ready to fire on the man in front of him. 

  
  


“Man of Iron! Put your weapons down!” Came the booming voice of Thor, the man from Asgard. He actually came up and put Tony’s arms down, startling the suited mortal. “This man, no… this being is not to be fired upon.” Thor said, scaring Tony as he looked almost frightened himself. 

  
  


“Thor Odinson, of Asgard.” The smaller male said, having turned when Thor arrived. Thor, for his part, dropped his hammer and genuflected. “Bring me your brother, Loki Laufeyson, I would have  _ words _ with him.” Harry said, and Thor looked up sharply at him. 

  
  


“Yes, Lord Death.” Thor said, and then he was gone as quickly as he came. Tony, for his part, was taking this rather well… considering that a man who proclaimed himself a god was a scared child in front of this...boy?

  
  


“Look, kid. You can’t be older than… fuck, I don’t know, twenty one?” Tony started, face-plate raising. “Whats with this ‘Lord Death’?” He asked, and Harry laughed softly, before sighing. 

“A long story, Anthony, a Long story.” Harry said, and Tony huffed. 

“It’s Tony, Anthony is for formal occasions, and the occasional dickhead.” Tony said, and Harry laughed again.

  
  


“I like you, Tony.” Harry said, before he blinked, and the three of them (Erik still unconscious), were down in the tower where Loki had last been seen. He was currently sitting up, groaning as his brother helped him into said position. There was another soft groan, as the man known as Bruce Banner shrank to his normal size, looking around confused. He had just been at the peak of his rage, what the hell. 

  
  


“OK, Gandalf, that was freaky… don’t do that again.” Tony said, and Harry laughed, before he turned his almost ethereal green gaze on Loki. 

  
  


“Loki Laufeyson, give me your staff.” Harry said, and Tony snorted, getting a smack upside the head from the woman known as the Black Widow. Loki slowly rose, and nodded as he did so, before taking his staff and presenting it to the man. Said man cracked open the head of the staff, and took out another stone. 

  
  


“Well… that’s two.” Harry said, before crushing it in his hands as if it was a brittle rock. He dusted his hands off, and looked around, before frowning. “What?” He said, the hero team known as The Avengers, looking at him with mix of perplexity and an odd form of curiosity. 

  
  


  
~MIFE?~

  
  


“I don’t like you, let's get that straight right now, Mr. Black.” Nicholas ‘Nick’ Fury said, Harry having given him only part of his last name when asked. “You’re an unknown, a  _ powerful _ unknown, and I don’t like that.” He said, before grunting. “That being said, as the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., I extend my gratitude.” He said, making Tony blink a few times. 

  
  


“JARVIS, tell me you got that. Tell me you recorded that!” Tony said, getting a glare from the bald black man. 

  
  


“ _ I did sir, yes. _ ” JARVIS said. “ _ Shall I make it your new ringtone, sir? _ ” The AI asked, causing Tony to laugh and wave it off, smiling brightly. 

  
  


“I appreciate the gratitude, Joseph.” Harry said, causing Nick’s good eye to twitch. “I am just here to help, really. That’s all I ever want to do, is help.” He said, leaning back and stroking the small black and green striped cat that was on his lap. He had turned Loki into this cat, the first start of his punishment. Harry would be getting the Asgardian some more proper help, that was for sure, but for now he would be in this form.

  
  


“My Lord Death.” Thor said, his normal booming voice oddly soft. “Will you allow me to take my brother back to Asgard? So that he may face proper judgement from the All-Father?” He asked, getting an almost bored look from the younger looking male.    
  
  
“No, the three of us will go, I need to have words with your father.” Harry said, and everyone in the room shuddered at the tone in his voice. 

  
  


“SO!” Harry exclaimed, making everyone jump. “What year is it, and what is there to eat around here?” He asked, grinning brightly. “Please tell me this version of New York still has pizza?” He said more than asked, and Tony brightened up. 

  
  


“JARVIS! Get the nearest, un-destroyed pizza place to deliver one of everything. Extra large.” Tony said, getting up with a soft groan, he was still sore from the battle the day prior. 

  
  


“ _ Right away, sir. _ ” The AI said, before starting just that, Tony going over to open up a bottle of his finest scotch, taking a glass over to Harry. 

  
  


“Alright, Gandalf, start yappin.” Tony said, Harry taking the drink with a nod of thanks, and taking a gentle sip.

  
  


“Where to begin… ah, for me it started in the year nineteen ninety one, I had just turned eleven, when I was told I was a wizard.” Harry said, starting his long, very involved tale. It took several hours, and quite a great deal of pizza and breaks, but when he was done the only one not looking at him with anything short of awe and a slight deal of pity, was Tony. 

  
  


“Well, that’s certainly new!” Tony said, leaning back, having gone for water about a third way into the story, he did not want to be plastered for this. 

  
  


“My Lord Death.” Thor said, tone still soft around this being he had only heard tales of. “I ask… if you would help us restore this city. It is no fault of its civilians that it was invaded.” He said, humble in his request. Harry stroked his chin slightly, but nodded ever so softly. 

  
  


“Very well.” Harry said, handing over Loki, and vanishing. 

  
  


“Uh… point break?” Tony said, getting up and going to the window. “Were you not listening? Apparently Gandalf doesn’t do things by half.” He said, and as he did he pointed out the window. The city, at least that which was affected by the invasion, was repairing before their eyes. 

  
  


“I still don’t like this.” Nick said, grumbling then turning to see Harry standing there, smiling up at him, earning a glare from the bald black man. 

  
  


“I can fix your eye for you, you know.” Harry said, and Nick scoffed. 

  
  


“No, thanks. It’s a reminder that I wasn’t practicing Constant Vigilance.” Nick said, smirking, making Harry snort lightly. 

  
  


“Yeah, you and Moody would have gotten along like a house on fire.” Harry said, before walking over and plucking the cat from Thor’s arms. “Alright, let's head outside, don’t need the bifrost destroying the tower.” He said, and Tony nodded, still marveling at the repairs that had been done, and running over the scans he was doing with JARVIS and Bruce. 

  
  


~MIFE?~

  
  


The trip to Asgard was uneventful, mostly because at the last minute Harry decided against using the bifrost. It would not be good to scare the citizens of New York with another weird beam of light coming from Stark Tower. 

  
  


“You, are a very large man.” Harry said to Heimdall when they appeared, getting a raised brow from the golden armored man. 

  
  


“I get it from my father, Lord Death.” Heimdall said, and Harry chuckled and patted him on the arm as they started walking away. “Shall I inform the king of your presence?” He asked, and Harry stopped. 

  
  


“The fact that he has not already detected my presence, and is here to greet me, should be answer enough.” Harry said, before he kept walking. Harry was not usually one for ceremony, let alone normal pomp and circumstance, but this was a different matter altogether. Heimdall nodded, and the three walked the length of the bridge to the city at its end. 

  
  


Loki was in his normal form, but he was subdued to say the least. Thor was contemplative, but silent as well. The walk took the better part of an hour, mostly due to Harry admiring the beauty that was the Realm Eternal. They made it to the palace doors, and they opened up, detecting the presence of the prince of Asgard, and his wayward brother. They were almost immediately set upon by guards, and the angry voice of the king of Asgard himself. 

  
  


“Who are you, to so brazenly enter these halls? With my sons, one whom I thought to be dead!” Odin, the All Father, said. He was met not with immediate kneels, and words, but with a glare so cold it made him flinch. 

  
  


“I am all that Is. All that Was, all that shall Be.” Harry said, his voice sucking the air and warmth from the room except for those he was with. “I am that which you have forsaken, that which you postpone with your  _ Odinsleep _ .” He said, snarling, moving the guards to the side with a wave of his hand, stalking towards the shivering god. 

  
  


“Lord Death…” Odin said, managing it through the worst sort of teeth chattering. “I… you have been gone for so long.” He said, sitting up, having been slumped on his throne. 

  
  


“And due to this you forget my presence. How it feels to have that which crafts the universe in your home, walking your streets.” Harry said, before taking a deep breath. “I am not here to challenge you, or rip you from your throne.” He gestured behind him. “I am here to return your son’s, yes… both of them.” He said, poking Odin in the chest softly. “Both of whom you’ve done a terrible wrong.” He said, moving over to Frigga, Odin’s wife and Queen of Asgard. 

  
  


“You, however, Lady Frigga, have done admirably to be a wonderful mother to your two boys. I commend you.” Harry said, and Frigga felt warmth return to her, smiling softly. 

  
  


“They are my sons, I would not be anything less than the mother they need.” Frigga said, getting a smile and nod from Harry, 

  
  


“Marvelous!” Harry said, before going back to the two princes. “Loki Laufeyson, his crimes are great, but they are bore not completely from his own doing.” He said, placing a hand on the man’s shoulder. “Because of this, I will be taking his punishment into my own hands, are there any objections?” He asked, his tone neutral, but his eyes dared anyone to say anything. He was then surprised, though he should not have been, when Thor spoke.

“I do not object, Lord Death, I only ask that you return my brother to me in one piece.” Thor said, smiling at his brother, who looked away, but Harry nodded. 

  
  


“It shall be done. Now!” Harry turned to Loki. “You’re going to take me to the one who put you up to all of this.” He said, and Loki nodded. If there was one being who could take care of the Mad Titan, it was Lord Death.

  
~MIFE?~

  
  


_...although very flattering, it was always excessive, and I have no need for my title anymore. I have been replaced. Best of luck to you, Titan.  _

_ ~The (former), Lady Death _

  
  


The message, printed on parchment as old as the creation of the product itself, vanished almost as quickly as it arrived. The Mad Titan, Thanos, blinked as he looked at it. He was then growling, his rage starting to peak before he felt his realm invaded. It wasn’t just his realm, though, his throne room was suddenly occupying more than just himself and his eternal servants. One of the beings was someone he recognized, the other was… almost null. 

  
  


“You bring yourself here, Boy, without my stone.” Thanos said, turning to see Loki standing beside a man about a foot or so shorter than him. “And you bring an intruder, a witness to my rage as I tear you apart?” He said, throne dropping to the ground before he rose from it and cracked his knuckles. 

  
  


“So you’re Thanos… hmm, about as big as I would have thought.” The unidentified male said, before walking closer to the titan. “I can see your soul, it is rotten… black, terrible.” He said, frowning lightly, making Thanos snarl and move to strike in a rage. Thanos blinked as he swung right through him, but he knew it was no illusion. Illusions could not fool the titan, and this was… something else. 

  
  


“You were courting my temporary replacement.” Harry said, reaching up to put a hand on Thanos’ chest, making the larger being start to actually shudder in, quite literally, deathly cold. “Do you honestly think she’d love one as you?” He said, before patting the almost frozen chest of the being before him. 

  
  


“Who are you?” Thanos said, through chattering teeth, and Loki noticed it was very similar to a scene not minutes ago with his father. 

  
  


“He is your just reward, Thanos.” Loki said, making Harry smile, and Thanos could honestly believe it was not a pleasant one. That was the last real though in his mind, before pain like he had never known engulfed his every nerve. His soul, black and diseased, was taken from his body and engulfed in a black fire. His existence over with, Thanos was no more. 

  
  


~MIFE?~

  
  


Harry returned to earth, alone this time, after making sure that Loki and Thor were taken proper care of. He sat down on Tony’s couch, and leaned back with a soft sigh. 

  
  


“ _ Do you require the presence of Mr. Stark, Mr. Black? _ ” JARVIS asked, and Harry smiled softly. 

  
  


“No thank you, JARVIS.” Harry said, smiling sadly now that he thought about it. In a weird way, he was reminded of Dobby. Oh, that elf had been such a good friend. He was glad that Bellatrix had missed most of his vital organs, and all the little guy needed was a little rest before he was up and about. 

  
  


“How is Tony? I’ve been gone a day or so, right?” Harry asked, the time screwing with him a bit. 

  
  


“ _ Mr. Stark is fine, Mr. Black, and you have been gone nearly a week, sir. _ ” The AI said, and Harry groaned but nodded. “ _ He is currently in his laboratory, working on his latest suit. _ ” He said, and Harry nodded. Tony, more to piss off Fury than anything else, gave Harry quite a bit of access to some things. 

  
  


“I’m going to go say hello.” Harry said, standing up and stretching. “Is he doing anything volatile? I don't want to scare him and have him lose a limb.” He said, and JARVIS responded in the negative, before Harry was right behind Tony, who seemed to be dozing off with a tool in his hand. “Hey, Tony!” He said, and Tony yelped and turned, stumbling a bit and breathing heavily as he was startled awake. 

  
  


“Good  _ lord _ , wear a bell or something, Harry!” Tony said, huffing and glaring at the unrepentant grin on Harry’s face. 

  
  


“You’ve been awake for a while.” Harry said, grin gone as he noticed the bags under Tony’s eyes, and the fatigue. “Hmm… not a good idea with a normal, mortal form.” He said, and then poked Tony in the head, before he spoke, knocking the man out. He snapped his fingers and Tony was then in his room, passed out properly to actually sleep. 

  
  


“ _ Thank you, sir. _ ” JARVIS said. “ _ Mr. Stark does not sleep as much as he should, I do believe it is his work load, and the nightmares _ .” The AI said, and Harry frowned. 

  
  


“Nightmares, huh?” Harry said, more to himself, before he was at Tony’s bedside. “I do apologize, Tony, I normally don’t do this.” He said, putting a hand on the sleeping genius’s head, and just letting their minds connect. He had first learned to do this when he was thirty two, when trying to find out what had his first child so upset. He was never invasive, but it was a new skill. He always,  _ always _ , asked permission first… but he would prefer Tony remain asleep, he needed it after all. 

  
  


“JARVIS, don’t let anyone in here, please.” Harry sad, processing the new information. “Explain it to them that I put him in a much needed healing sleep.” He said, before the AI responded in the affirmative, locking down the room. Harry blinked and was then walking the streets of New York, humming to himself and sending out tendrils of magic, to search for someone to help Tony. He was not a friend quite yet, he was getting there, but if he could help the man he would. 

  
  


~MIFE?~

  
  


Peter Parker, known to most as the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man, yelped as he dodged yet another piece of concrete that was hurled at him. Normally he’d be all stand up and fight, but he was beaten pretty badly, especially considering he had been caught off guard. He cursed when he realized he was running out of building in front of him, getting closer to central park. 

  
  


“You can’t run forever, Spider-man!” Otto Octavius, Doctor Octopus as he was called by the papers, said as he was chasing Peter with a near frenzy. He had just upgraded his harness and arms, he was nearly as fast as Peter at his best. 

  
  


“I’ll sure as hell try, Doctor. Keeps me healthy!” Peter said, not really understanding why his brain decided to keep talking right now! “Oh shit…” He mumbled, twisting away from another slab of stone, just as he dropped onto a rather high tree. Unfortunately, he didn’t angle himself properly, so he landed pretty hard, and hit every branch on the way down, before hitting the floor with a curse and a groan. 

  
  


“At last, I get to finish you.” Octopus said, after landing, a mad gleam in his eye. “Any last words, wall crawler?” He snarled, picking the teenager up by his arms. 

  
  


“Hey, what's going on here?” Said a voice from the side, both looking to see a rather perturbed looking man. He was in black jeans and a black shirt, his hair a mess and his eyes a vibrant green. “This some kind of costume show?” He asked, and then blinked when he was literally impaled by a metal arm. It was wrenched from his form, the one who did it looking back at his captive, not noticing the hole in the man’s chest healing almost instantly. 

  
  


“Now, where were we, Spider-Man.” Octopus said, smirking before he froze in place, completely. 

  
  


“That was rude, you know.” The man left ignored said, walking up invisible stairs to wrench open the arms holding Peter. “You alright there, young man?” He said, healing the various wounds on the male before him. “Bloody hell, you’re a kid!” He said, hissing softly, before shaking his head. 

  
  


“Look… uh, dude.” Peter said, but he was interrupted before he could go on. 

  
  


“Harry, Mr. Parker.” Harry said, causing Peter to blink and his eyes widen. “It’s fine, all people can hear is a type of bothersome buzzing.” He said, smiling, and Peter nodded slowly. 

  
“Right… well, uh, Harry.” Peter said, causing the man to smile. “Personal nemesis here, gotta wrap him up, turn him in. Try to keep him inside this time, you know?” He said, and smiled softly, though Harry couldn't see it. “I swear, he really is an escape artist like octopi in real life.” He chuckled, a little deliriously. 

  
  


“Otto Octavius… oh, what a sad life he has lived.” Harry said, turning to the man and making a fist, his ‘arms’, balling up behind him, harmlessly so. He then secured him against the tree Peter had been against, and then unfroze him. 

  
  


“Bah!” Otto said, blinking and looking around, then looking up at Harry. “Magician! I knew I should have guarded myself against magic!” He hissed out, glaring at a confused Peter. “Had to call for help, did you, spider-man?” He hissed out, and was then brought back to reality with a small series of slaps to his face. 

  
  


“Oy, over here. Alright, Otto.” Harry started, startling the man. “We have two options here.” He went on, smiling lightly. “Either you let me help you, or I get you a nice, eight by six cell to sit in for a few decades.” He said, smiling. 

  
  


“Put me in the cell, i’ll be out in months.” Otto said, and Harry snorted before standing, the police closing in. 

  
  


“Hmm, if you say so.” Harry said, turning to Peter. “I’ll take it from here. Don’t worry, Fury can vouch for me. Run on home, Pete, i’ll see you tonight.” He then shooed the boy away, who blinked but nodded before dashing off. Harry then turned to a glaring, downed villain. “Now, let's see about removing those arms of yours.” He said, a gleam in his eyes, and Otto’s eyes widened just before his world went black. 

  
  


~MIFE?~

  
  


Harry sighed as he leaned back on the couch in the main entertainment area of the Avenger’s tower, eyes closed as he had just come back from basically manipulating Tony into going to see a therapist. The man came up with quite a few ways to distract himself, but at the end of the day it did not change the fact that he needed help. Harry had found the best help that he could, and while he knew Tony could pay for it, he did it himself. He also got one for Steve, he was still trying to cope with everything in the new years he had woken up in, and he needed help in his own way. 

  
  


“Thank you, by the way.” Bruce Banner said as he walked around the couch, offering Harry a cup of tea. 

  
  


“You’re welcome.” Harry said, taking the tea and enjoying its taste with a soft sigh. 

  
  


“The other guy.” Bruce said, tapping his head. “He respects you, and knows that when you’re around, there is no need for him.” He said, smiling softly. “He lets me sleep now, you know.” He said, a softly brighter smile. 

  
  


“Ah, well, good.” Harry said, smiling himself. “I’m here to help, and I love hearing that I am.” He said, and he took another sip of tea.    
  
  
“ _ Pardon me, Sirs _ .” JARVIS said. “ _ Director Fury is on his way, he wishes to speak with Mr. Black. _ ” The AI said, causing Harry to roll his eyes but nod. He really had nothing against Nick, the man was just a little… rough around the edges. It didn’t take long for Nick to reach the room, and he looked at Bruce and Harry, huffing softly. 

  
“What can I do for you, Nick?” Harry asked, and Fury growled lightly. 

  
  


“The World Security Council, my superiors, want to speak with you.” Nick said, and Harry tilted his head. “They want to know what you’re all about.” He said, standing with his arms behind his back. 

  
  


“Ah, well, good for them.” Harry said, finishing his tea. “It’s part of who we are, wanting things in life, you know. Doesn’t mean we get what we want.” He said, and Fury growled again.    
  


“They’re going to hound you, and keep on my ass until they either get you, or take care of you.” Fury said, and Harry actually laughed, deeply. 

  
  


“Oh, that is lovely!” Harry said, after calming down. “You know what, i’m going to humor this little council of yours. Please, lead the way.” He said, and Nick could say he was not exactly fond of that smirk on the young looking man’s face. “Excuse us, Bruce, I have a council to talk to.” He said, and Bruce nodded, waving him off. Bruce had a feeling Harry was about to have… quite a bit of fun, at the council’s expense. He honestly could say he didn’t feel that bad for them. 

  
  
~MIFE?~

“Mr. Black, was it?” The first of the shadowed council members said, Harry not really paying that much attention. 

  
  


“Hmm? Oh, yes. That is indeed my name.” Harry said, looking at them with bright smiles. 

  
  


“I am sure your first name is not ‘Mr.’” Another figure said, almost condescendingly so. “Tell us your name, especially if you are here to help the Avengers.” They said, and Harry snorted. 

  
  


“First of all, I am not here to help the Avengers, I am here to help this realm of existence.” Harry said, conjuring a chair and sitting down, offering one to Nick, who declined with a shake of his head. “Second of all, no. You get my name, when I get yours.” He said, smiling brightly. 

  
  


“We are the World Security Council, our anonymity is paramount.” One said, haughtily, and Harry snorted. 

  
  


“Oh please, if I wanted to, I could get every little bit of information from you I wanted.” Harry said, sighing softly. “Let’s try this again. You wanted me here, introduce yourselves, and I will do the same. I have  _ much _ more important things to do than to pander to a set of people who believe themselves above everyone else.” He said, leaning back with his fingers steeped. 

  
  


“Very well, if you wish not to give us your name.” One said, before going on. “What is it that you are doing here, on earth? Are you a friend, or foe? We must be sure that you are properly cataloged, that you are indeed serving the best interest of mankind.” The same one said, and Harry took a deep breath before looking at Nick. 

  
“Are they ignorant on purpose, or by accident?” Harry asked, and Nick shrugged softly.

  
  


“A little bit of both, Mr. Black.” Nick said, and Harry smirked, the council did not like that response. 

  
  


“Director Fury, you are out of line.” One said, snarling lightly, and Harry groaned in agitation before he clapped his hands together, twisted them in some intricate fashion, and then pushed his hands out and apart. The screens in front of him were then blank, as the council members were in their chairs, sitting right in front of Harry. 

  
  


“That’s better.” Harry said, the council members astonished and not a little bit afraid. 

  
  


“What did you do?!” One asked, and she as obviously female in the new lit up room. 

  
  


“Well,  _ Councilwoman Hawley _ .” Harry said, eyes not at all friendly right now, the woman balking a bit. “I was tired of looking at your stupid, shadowy silhouette games. We are going to talk like adults, or I am going to throw a tantrum like a child.” He said, leaning forward, a snarl on his lips. “You do  _ not _ want that, isn’t that right, Director Fury?” He asked, not looking at the man who snorted himself. 

  
  


“Damn straight that’s right.” Nick said, looking at the council. “I watched this man rebuild thirty city blocks in under ten minutes, he wasn’t even phased when he came back.” He said, finally taking the seat that was offered to him. 

  
  


“Well, we are just interested in the Greater Good o-” One of the Councilmen started, getting what was quite possibly the most terrifying  _ growl _ they had ever heard, coming from Harry. 

  
  


“Use those two words again like that, Councilman Rockwell, and I will become… annoyed.” Harry said, eyes narrowed dangerously. He then took a deep breath, before speaking again. “You’re no longer needed to worry about that. If something happens that I cannot fix, then it was meant to happen. That is it.” He said, standing up and ‘dusting’ his hands off of each other. 

  
  


“I am the be all end all, know that, accept it, respect it.” Harry said, his chair vanishing. “Do that, and we will have Zero problems, with a capital Zed.” He said, smiling brightly. “Now! I am going to swoosh you all back home, and then go walk around New York a bit, I was interrupted in my last walk, I did not like that.” He said, huffing and then snapping his fingers, and turning to Nick. “Hows Otto?” Harry asked. 

  
  


“Doctor Octavius is fine, enjoying his time in his cell.” Nick said, glad that such a man was behind bars. “He is continuing to lament the lack of his extra limbs, but he’ll get over it.” He said, and Harry snickered, before he waved the council members away, and vanished with a bow. Nick got up, chair vanishing, and went to do the seemingly endless mountains of paperwork he had on a daily basis. 

  
  


~MIFE?~

  
  


It had taken some getting used to at first, but Harry was glad he had learned to drive in America. He was driving upstate, something he just was in the mood to do, in a car that was probably worth more than what some people made in two years. Tony had insisted he take one, and he was not about to say no to that generosity. It also probably helped that Harry had helped Tony in a way that no other, aside from Pepper and JARVIS, had attempted. 

  
  


It was mid June when Harry took the drive, and about an hour or so into it he noticed a rather fancy looking mansion. Harry was many things, disrespectful was not one of them, unless he was disrespected first. He was about to drive past when he noticed quite a few youngsters outside, milling about without a care in the world. Huh, it was a school it seemed. The books, and backpacks gave it away, really. Harry beamed bright, he loved the opportunity to influence minds, maybe he could be a teacher again. He had slowed down to get a better look, but now he was pulling into the large, long driveway. A lot of the students noticed the car, it was not exactly silent or dull. Harry parked in one of the visitors spots, and got out with a bright smile. 

  
  


He stretched and hummed, before walking towards the main doors, a few students whispering and looking at him. He felt a touch of something on his mind, but shook it off, he was just so giddy as he entered the large mansion, which was now obviously a school. He was soon staring at a black woman, with strikingly white hair, and similar blue eyes. 

  
  


“Can I help you young man?” The woman asked, she seemed not tense, but ready. Harry scrunched his nose softly at the ‘young man’. Even with all his magic, his power, he could never make himself age aside from glamours. Those were so bothersome, though. 

  
  


“Oh, I was just driving upstate from the city, and well…” Harry started, gesturing around. “I couldn’t help but notice the school. How long has it been here, might I ask, young lady?” He said, noticing the raising of her brows at his own turn of the ‘young’ term. 

  
  


“I have not been young in quite some time, sir.” The woman said, before going on. “My apologies, I am Ororo Munroe, I am an educator here.” She said, and Harry beamed. 

  
  


“My name is Harry Potter-Black, but Harry or Mr. Black is preferred.” Harry said, giving a soft bow of his head. “The same goes for me as well, Ms. Munroe. I have not been young… for quite a long time myself. I just have good genes.” He said with a chuckle, and her eyes widened just a fraction. 

  
  


“I see, perhaps you’d like to talk to the Dean of Students?” Ororo asked, and Harry smiled and nodded, gesturing for her to lead the way. Ororo was usually a good judge of character, and this man seemed not quite harmless, but of no threat. She lead him upstairs, and down a hall, before knocking on a door gently. 

  
  


“Come in, Ororo.” A voice called from within, very kind and just a bit curious. They walked through the door, and the man behind the desk blinked in confusion.

  
  


“We have a guest, Charles.” Ororo said, and Harry gave a soft bow. “A Mr. Harry Black.” She said, gesturing at the young looking man. “He has expressed curiosity about the Institute.” She said, and meanwhile was having a silent, mental conversation with the man behind the desk. 

  
  


“Ah, well, welcome Mr. Black. I am Charles Xavier.” Charles said, smiling genially. “You are at Xavier’s school for Gifted Youngsters, please, have a seat.” He said, and Harry did just that, humming gently as he looked around the beautiful office. 

  
  


“Marvelous place you have here, Mr. Xavier.” Harry said, turning his eyes back to the man with a smile. “I can almost feel the learning in these walls, it’s a marvelous thing.” He said, a soft, sad smile on his face. “Many of my formative years were spent in a school, a little more… medieval, but still.” He chuckled gently. “I was wondering, if at all possible, if there was an opening for any form of teacher’s position.” Harry asked, brightly smiling, and Charles hummed in thought. He sent out a mental tendril, to see if this man in front of him was a threat to his students, or mutant kind in general. 

  
  


What Charles was not expecting, however, was the complete  _ lack _ of anything once in the mind of the man before him. It was emptiness. Not white, or black, or even gray. Just… emptiness. He blinked a few times, before leaving the mind of the man, whose eyes were only slightly narrowed. 

  
  


“I do hope, Charles Francis Xavier, that there was a very good reason for you to attempt to enter my mind.” Harry asked, his tone not deadly, but firm. 

  
  


“Yes, yes there was.” Charles said, owning up to his attempt. “It was for the good of my students, and our kind in general.” He said, eyes firm. 

  
  


“In that case, I do not take offense, Mr. Xavier.” Harry said, smiling. “I am not a mutant, nor do I have anything against them.” He said, leaning back in his chair. “I honestly wish to help students grow, and become proper adults.” He said, smiling once more, before going on. “I am what you would call… Panoptic.” He nodded at the word, it felt right. 

  
  


“I see… I knew a few mutants whom expressed such a moniker of themselves. They turned out, unfortunately, to be rather megalomaniacal.” Charles said, but he was not accusatory. Harry nodded softly, in understanding. 

  
  


“Oh, yes, I can surely understand your concerns.” Harry said, before smiling. “However, I have both Nicholas Fury, and Thor Odinson to vouch for me.” He said, with a soft wing, and Charles chuckled lightly. 

  
  


“Two rather highly verifiable sources, yes.” Charles said, before humming in thought. “Tell me, what do you know about mutant-kind?” He asked, and Harry shrugged and spoke of just the few mutants he had run into. There had been only two, now that he thought about it. Four if he counted Ororo and Charles. What followed was a conversation about the issues going on in the world, for mutant-kind and mankind as a whole. 

  
  


“Wait… stop for a moment, Charles.” Harry said, holding up a hand. “You have a friend, because the fondness in which you speak of him, he is nothing less than that.” He said, before going on. “You are on opposite sides of a war, and yet you have not been able to come to some form of… compromise?” He asked, and Charles shrugged softly, as if that answered it all. 

  
  


“Alas, Erik is… rather set in his ways. I do try, from time to time, but it is difficult.” Charles said, and Harry scoffed. 

  
  


“I swear, why are adults so… bothersome.” Harry said, before closing his eyes, and then opening them after a few deep breaths. He snapped his fingers and then, with a soft ~pop~, a confused Erik Lehnsherr, a.k.a.; Magneto, appeared. 

  
  


“What in the hell?” Erik said, looking around, spotting an equally confused expression on Charles’ face, and the one known as Storm. Charles did not confuse easily, so he knew it to be genuine. “Charles?” He asked, and the man blinked a few times, before looking at the fourth figure in the room. 

  
  


“Marvelous!” Harry said, before getting up and shaking Erik’s hand, smiling. “My name is Harry Black, I brought you here, sorry for the abruptness of it.” He said, sitting Erik down in his vacated chair, conjuring one for himself. 

  
  


“For what reason, might I ask?” Erik asked, finally catching up with his surprise. 

  
  


“Reconciliation, compromise!” Harry said, his tone bright and vibrant, but then it turned… serious. “And you two are  _ not _ leaving, until you come to an agreement.” He said, getting into ‘parent mode’, Hermione had called it. 

“You think yourself capable of holding us here, against our will?” Erik asked, getting a bit indignant, and not the smallest bit agitated. “Are you not aware of whom we are, who I am?” He said, glaring heatedly. He was not prepared to be stared down, with eyes harder than his, that held power and experience he had yet to face. 

  
  


“I assure you, he can, Erik.” Charles said, getting his old friends attention. “He is beyond anything I have ever seen, not even Jean compares.” He said, and Erik paused at that, looking back at the man. “Not even her… alternate.” He clarified, and Erik leaned back, huffing softly. 

  
  


“And you are to speak like Adults, with a capital A. Not… children.” Harry said, huffing himself. “I will be back in two hours, remember my words, and use your brains, hmm? Think of it as… as if you’re writing a contract. Emotions are fine, of course, but don’t let them get ahead of you.” He got up with a smile, looking at Ororo. “If you wouldn’t mind giving me a tour, Ms. Munroe?” He asked, and the woman nodded, taking his offered arm, as they left the room. 

  
  


“It is good to see you, Charles…” Erik started, both of them slipping into easy conversation before getting to work, as it was.

  
  


~MIFE?~

  
  


Harry returned, exactly two hours later, by himself. He hummed and took his seat, still there waiting for him, as the two friends spoke. He smiled at how relaxed they were, and the papers they had written on. He waited for them to acknowledge him, before speaking. 

“I take it everything is peachy now?” Harry asked, sipping some tea that came out of nowhere, apparently. 

  
  


“I do believe we have come to terms, to an agreement, yes.” Charles said, and Erik nodded, standing and stretching. 

“Good, there is one more thing left to be done.” Harry said, smiling at Charles. His eyes were dancing mischievously, but not maliciously. “Get up and hug your friend, seal it with that friendly love you two are exuding towards each other.” He said, and smiled warmly when he felt more than saw the heated anger coming from the standing master of magnetism. 

  
  


Erik was about to tear into this man, when he was embraced by his friend, marveling at this before hugging him right back. He chuckled softly and then they both shared a good, cathartic laugh, followed by another hug. 

  
  


“I’ll leave the lack of hair, don’t want to freak your students out too much.” Harry said, before smiling again with his own slight chuckle. “So, I was talking with Ms. Munroe, good lord she is a marvelous woman, and we came up with the idea that I could teach meditation.” He said, sitting a little straighter. 

  
  


“It is a good skill to have… to help control one's emotions, to not let them get the best of you.” Charles said, sitting down, on his own power and not because he needed to. “To help with their budding powers, as well.” He said, and the three males nodded, two in quiet contemplation, the third with a bright smile. 

  
  


“Awesome!” Harry said, standing. “I can get started as soon as… well, tomorrow, really.” He said, before slapping his hand together. “But first, I think lunch sounds great. I’m going to make lunch.” He said, and then left, leaving both older looking men to chuckle then follow him. This man… was certainly changing things. 

  
  



End file.
